Bunk Z
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens in Melanie's boarding school? It's all here! Includes fridge raids, bratty roommates, group projects, a bit of Seddie, and true friendship.


Bunk Z  
an iCarly story

**Summary:** Have you ever wondered what happens in Melanie's boarding school? It's all here! Includes fridge raids, bratty roommates, group projects, a bit of Seddie, and true friendship.

I haven't posted an iCarly story in a while 'cause I've gotten hooked on Harry Potter, so yeah, but I'm back with another story!

*If anyone remembers, I'm the author of the popular Seddie story "Wake up Sam!"  
I used to be called Kara, but someone misspelled it and I liked it better, so now I use Cara.

* * *

**Melanie's POV  
Saturday, 7:14 a.m.**

"Hey, remember me?" a girl curly towhead blond girl from my French class last year, Tara Williams, ran alongside me and my silver rolling bag with her own sky blue rolling bag.

"Tara!" we let go of our rolling bags and hugged. All the girls in this boarding school, Seattle Academy for Extraordinary Young Women (we just call it SA), are super close.

"Don't tell me you forgot me!" we saw Renee Sanders, (from my art class) her brown hair stuffed into her usual beret, on the first floor. Tara and I smiled and she lugged her purple trunk up the stairs.

"Oh, you know no one would ever forget you," Tara said, helping Renee with her trunk.

"Heh-low Bunk Z!" Dana Harrison, an aggressive redhead from my science class (she kind of reminds me of my sister, Sam), had a hard black suitcase with stickers all over it.

"Bianca Sutton, Nicole Bristow, and Megan Ames are in our bunk this year," Dana announced.

"Cool, so the four of us, along with Bianca, Nicole and Megan, are going to be in the same bunk?" I asked. I knew almost every girl in this school because I've been going here since I was in first grade.

"Yup, along with a new girl named Katarina Everhard," Dana said, glancing at the printed piece of paper. She showed me and Renee, and then I saw:

**Bunk Z**

Ames, Megan  
Bristow, Nicole  
Everhard, Katarina  
Harrison, Dana  
Puckett, Melanie  
Sanders, Renee  
Sutton, Bianca  
Williams, Tara

Eighth graders live in the B wing, fourth floor, seventh on the third, sixth on the second, and fifth on the first. In the A wing, first graders lived on the first floor, second on second, third on third, and fourth on fourth. High school was in the C wing, freshmen on first, sophomores on second, juniors on third, and seniors on fourth. The principal and teachers lived in the D hall, while the staff lived in the E hall, both D and E halls in the building across the students' building. All the classrooms and offices were in the main building.

While we were still on the second floor due to Dana and Renee discussing about dinner (seriously, it was only seven in the morning!), a girl with her straight brunette hair in a ponytail and thin blue stretchy headband shuffled by some sixth graders, carrying a lime green duffel bag.

"Hi, you're Melanie Puckett, right?" the girl appeared beside me. "I sat behind you in manners class last year, I'm Megan Ames,"-she held out her hand and I shook it-"do you happen to be in my bunk? My mom rushed me and I have no idea what bunk I'm in this year."

"Um, yes, you're in Bunk Z along with them—Tara, Renee, and Dana—and me."

"Hi, I'm Tara Williams," Tara introduced herself to Megan. "I remember we had Gym together last year. You were once my three-legged race partner."

"Oh yeah! Remember Savannah got so mad when we came in first?" Megan brought up.

"Then she blamed it all on her partner, Heather," Tara continued.

"Okay, I think we can go to our room now," I said quickly before Dana found a topic to complain about.

"We should," Renee agreed. "I don't wanna get stuck on one of the creaky beds."

The five of us rushed through the third floor, bumping into a dozen seventh graders, but we didn't care, like Renee, we didn't wanna get stuck with a bad bed.

When we finally got into Bunk Z, we saw two suitcases—one pale yellow one with decorative patches on it and a glittery pink one—in our living room.

In SA, instead of just being a bedroom, our bunks had a cozy living room (complete with furry chairs, a fireplace and a 32-inch-flatscreen TV on the wall), a kitchen, dining room (even though we had to eat in the cafeteria), bathroom (every girl has her own sink, shower, and toilet, so we never have to wait), study room, balcony garden, front closet (coats, hats, and shoes), and in the bedroom, a walk-in closet (uniforms and regular clothes).

Our new roommates Bianca, who had black hair in pigtails, and Nicole, who had straight and shiny caramel brown hair, were already in the bedroom. Bianca was holding a pair of tongs, and Nicole was on one of the top bunks, looking terrified.

Renee examined the new room and cheered, "Yay! They renovated the rooms!"

"Did anything happen here?" Dana asked.

"Bunk Y thinks it's funny to set two rats free in our bunk," Bianca explained. 'Of course, if you're in some other bunk, why are you here?"

"We are in this bunk, Bunk Z." Dana said. "You're Bianca Sutton, a genius, right?"

"I don't really brag about it," Bianca opened the door of the walk-in closet to check inside. I know her from puzzles and riddles class. Yeah, since this place is training us to become so "extraordinary" that we have to know how to solve even the hardest things.

"So, any introductions?" Nicole asked subtly. "I'm Nicole Bristow, an actress," I remember her from my theater class last year; she was one of the best. **[A/N: The names Nicole and Dana= Zoey 101 reference!] **

"Melanie Puckett, chef,"

"Renee Sanders, artist,"

"Dana Harrison, your resident bad girl and prankster,"

"Megan Ames, athlete,"

"Tara Williams, um…"

"…Class President and gymnast," Dana answered helpfully.

"I guess," Tara shrugged.

"Bianca Sutton, the prankster girl already mentioned who I am,"

"I like this bunk! Last year I got stuck in a bunk full of boring Goth girls," Nicole said. "Oh, Melanie, can you make those s'more flavored cupcakes again? They were delicious,"

"Sure," I responded. My specialty s'more flavored cupcakes were super popular with the SA girls. I had given them out on Halloween two years ago, when I was in sixth grade.

I chose to sleep in the bed under Nicole's, in the far corner of the room. Dana chose the top bunk of the bed near the door, lying down on it instantly. Megan and Renee took the one near the window, Renee on the top and Megan on the bottom. Bianca had already set up her sheets on the bottom bed beside the closet door. Tara took the one above Bianca.

"I wonder what Katarina Everhard will be like," Dana thought. "I hope she's not one of those prissy girls."

"Who's Katarina?" Nicole sat up, her legs dangling over my bed.

"The only Bunk Z girl not here," Dana pointed downwards, not bothering to get up.

"Dana, since you said you're a prankster, do you think you can get back Bunk Y for the rats?" Bianca questioned while looking under Megan's mattress.

"Sure, but what? Dye all their uniforms neon orange? Give back the rat in an 'unexpected' way? Plant dirt in all their showers?"

We heard a knock on our door bunk's front door. Tara opened it and a tall girl with wavy dishwater blond hair and a big grin on her face stepped in.

"Hello, I'm-" the girl tried to say.

"Lemme guess, you're Katarina Everhard," Dana interrupted.

"No, I'm Liana, the chaperone for bunks X, Y, and Z."

"Well, can you give this"—Bianca held up one of the rats—"back to Olivia of Bunk Y?"

Liana reluctantly grabbed the rat. "There will be a feast at dinner, don't forget! And classes start on Wednesday!"

After she went out, Bianca said, "Keep your eyes out for a rat. Well, _a_ rat if that darn Olivia only let out two."

"When will little miss Everhard get here?" Dana whined.

"Why do you want her to come so badly?" Megan asked.

"She pulls pranks on new girls every year," Renee whispered to her. "I got the 'replacing shampoo with ketchup trick' when I was in fifth grade."

"I got the 'blue-dye-in-the-showers' trick in fourth grade," Tara announced.

"I got the 'draw-on-someone's-face-when-they're-sleeping' trick in third grade," Nicole pouted.

"I got 'replace-someone's-water-with-a-gross-drink' in second grade." I said.

"What are you gonna do to her?"

"Well, if Bianca can find the rat-"

"What? Why 'if Bianca can find the rat'? Go find it yourself!" Bianca tried to seem mad, but a smile was forming on her face.

"Stop Telephonin' meh-eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh-eh-eh," Nicole suddenly sang. All of us laughed hard, like we had been bunking together for years.

I could definitely get used to this! No crazy sister, loopy mom, shabby house, strict rules, that rabid Frothy, dad who only comes home once a month (although he _does _have a job) and weirdo neighbors! Only awesome roommates, an awesome house, delicious food, fun clubs, nice teachers, freedom, and more, WOOOOOHOOO!

* * *

Interesting plot?

**Question: What do you think Katarina's personality is? Mean? Nice? Fortune cookie-ish? Bossy?**


End file.
